orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Aura
Aura is a four wheel drive four bar flipper built by NeonCalypso. Design Aura is a 4WD brown and beige four bar flipper. It's flipping arm is entirely made out of aluminium, and powered by one long VDMA in the bottom, and one wide medium on the top. It's drive is driven by regular NPC's, with Vlad wheels. It is also powered by two car batteries. It has steel wedge in the front, with hinged titanium wedgelets. The top, meanwhile, is entirely aluminium. It is armored in 3mm of titanium. Orc's Wars Overclocked Aura was entered into the Mayhem/Annihilator competition. It first debuted in episode 5 of Orc's Wars Overclocked, where it faced Gumshoo and Crow of Colour. It first started the battle pursuing Crow of Colour, but it eventually tried to flip Gumshoo after getting underneath it. It soon fired the flipper, only lifting Gumshoo a little while knocking Aura backward. It soon flipped Gumshoo again, pushing it, before attacking Crow of Colour, flipping it to it's back. It soon flipped Crow of Colour again before attacking Gumshoo. Aura soon pushed Gumshoo with a flip again, before Crow of Colour returned and tried to crush it, but failed. Aura then got lifted slightly by Gumshoo trying to clamp it. All three of the bots soon got locked in a pushing match, which got broken when Aura and Gumshoo both fired their weapons. Aura then attacked Gumshoo again, before Crow of Colour tried to attack. Aura responded by flipping Crow of Colour with assistance from Gumshoo, which clamped it, eliminating Crow of Colour as it got flipped into a position where it couldn't self right. It soon became a pushing match between Aura and Gumshoo, before Gumshoo overturned Aura on it's back with a clamp. Aura soon tried to self right several times while Gumshoo attackeit, before succeeding in doing so. The match soon turned into a back and forth between Aura and Gumshoo, before Aura dominated in the last 30 seconds. This performance was enough to make the judges declare Aura as a winner. Aura soon reappeared in episode, where it faced fellow Mayhem winners TT2, Speed Demon IV, and Private Airtime. Aura first tried to attack TT2 as it and the other two were fighting near the pit button. Aura missed and instead hit the pit button. Aura soon got flipped by Private Airtime, which proceed to dominate it, even nearly pitting it at one point. After being controlled for 43 seconds, both bots got stuck in a pushing match as Speed Demon IV was destroying TT2. Private Airtime soon got to the back of Aura and flipped it from there, causing Aura to land on top of Speed Demon IV, before the damaged TT2 attacked Aura. Aura, however, retaliated quickly by flipping TT2. Aura soon proceed to attack TT2, while it got thrown into the air by a combination of a flip by Aura and Private Airtime pushing Speed Demon IV into the pit. The battle soon ended when Private Airtime got pitted, but the judges voted for TT2 to be eliminated instead due to the damage it sustained. In the next battle, Aura started by trying to attack Speed Demon IV, before flipping it once. Aura then proceed to flip Private Airtime and then Speed Demon IV. Speed Demon IV soon attacked it, but it didn't cause much damage. Aura soon tried to flip Private Airtime, before flipping Private Airtime and Speed Demon IV several times, which were on top of each other. Aura soon got another flip on Private Airtime, before getting attacked by Speed Demon IV again. Aura soon got on top of Private Airtime, allowing Speed Demon IV to mercilessly attack Private Airtime, nearly killing Private Airtime and causing Aura to get tipped. However, it quickly self righted, and soon flipped Speed Demon IV before delivering the killing blow on Private Airtime with it's wedgelets. This meant Aura and Speed Demon IV went to the Annihilator final. On the Annihilator final, Aura initially flipped Speed Demon IV, pushing it and turning it over on it's side. As Speed Demon IV tried to self right, Aura got underneath and flipped Speed Demon IV again near the arena wall, flipping Speed Demon IV on top of arena wall, with the leverage of Speed Demon IV trying to self right helping. Speed Demon IV soon fell OOTA 10 seconds after the battle started, meaning Aura won the Annihilator and become the champion. Orc's Wars 3 Despite winning the Annihilator, Aura wasn't seeded because champion of the Annihilator is not seeded. This meant Aura had to go through the qualifier, where it received few upgrades. It was initially put as uncomfirmed if Orc would accept it for the qualifier or not. However, Aura was soon confirmed to be in when the signup ended. It faced Virtus 2, White Knight, and Pocari. Aura initially attacked Pocari, getting flipped by it, causing Aura to fall on Virtus 2's spinner, before being left stranded on it's side, where it struggled to self right. However, Aura was soon able to self right, trying to attack Pocari back, before flipping White Knight few times. However, White Knight was soon able to get into Aura's side, and ripped through it, removing a wheel and some extenders pieces, before reaching the chassis and destroying it, knocking out Aura. This meant Aura failed to qualify Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 Outside of Orc's Wars Aura was also entered into Parsec World Series (3 and 4) where it fared mediocrely. It first lost to Whirlwind Wall, before defeating Katarina in the Loser's bracket. It soon lost to Star Light 2. In PWS 4, it lost to Bob the Anarchist. It then performed better in the Loser's bracket than last time, when it defeated Shock Collar and NIIIBL3R, before losing to clusterbot Do a Barrel Roll. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Orc's Wars Champions